Lanterns Are Not All That We Are
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Finally! The sequel to my first Green Lantern fic, A Lantern Isn't All That I Am! :) I introduced a new couple in this one! Hope you don't mind. :) This story is also based after the movie production, and after A Lantern Isn't All That I Am. Warnings: MATURE ADULT CONTENT. MALE PREGNANCY WARNING.


**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that this took me so long to post. Very sorry.**

**But, it's here now, and I hope that you enjoy it! :)**

**If you think that I should change something, then review and tell me nicely.**

**I also know the male pregnancy thing isn't for everyone, but it felt right here for some reason.**

**Not all of my stories have it, just the ones where I feel that it works.**

**Also, more good news! I am planning to write one more, making this a trilogy! :) **

**No promises as to when, though. It's busy season at the store right now. Sorry. :(  
><strong>

**Well, enjoy the story, I hope, and tell me what you think! Politely! Thank you! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Lanterns Are Not All That We Are**

**Present**

Kilowog drew Tomar-Re forward against his large chest carefully as they entered their dwelling, drawing his slender, gentle-hearted Mate back toward their bed slowly, fastening his hot mouth to his Xudarian's slightly parted lips.

Tomar-Re's large, liquid eyes were wide and dark, clearly physically needing as Kilowog tasted his mouth with careful aggressiveness, keeping the contact between their lips as he lowered his larger body down onto his back on the big mattress with Tomar on top of him.

Tomar moaned softly as he straddled Kilowog's wide, sturdy hips with his long legs, the Mated Pair still kissing as they removed each other's clothes quickly after vanishing their glowing lantern suits.

Kilowog stripped his lover as his own clothing was removed as well, wetting his big fingers from the shallow light-brown clay bowl of oil that they always kept nearby, pressing one thick digit against Tomar-Re's already pulsing, aching opening insistently.

His actions caused Tomar's slim hips to jerk as he cried out, slender back arching, his lips leaving Kilowog's when he threw his head back with the piercing sound of his pleasure.

"_Shh_," Kilowog said gruffly, his touch soothing as he placed the large, warm-skinned palm of his free hand against Tomar-Re's slightly rounded belly gently, his hand curving there over his quivering flesh, cradling his stomach tenderly. "Just relax, 'Re. I have you. You are both safe with me."

"I know, 'Wog, I know. I love you," Tomar-Re whispered, relaxing into the comforting hand on his belly with a smile, moaning again helplessly as Kilowog slid a second oily finger into him beside the first. "_Ohhh_! _Please_, _more_, _`Wog_! Need you inside me so deep! _Please_!"

Kilowog smiled, pleased, as he always was by his Mate's passion and love for his attentions, withdrawing his fingers and moving both of his big hands to grip Tomar-Re's hips lightly.

He assisted his Mate to slowly lower himself down onto his thick, hard cock and into their usual sexual position when they made love, since they had to be careful to accommodate their difference in size so that he would not accidentally hurt Tomar.

Tomar-Re gasped, his lips parting again when he shuddered as they came together once more, his slender-wristed hands moving to take hold of Kilowog's broad shoulders.

`Re's fingers clutched at his big Mate's muscular body tightly as he began to lift himself up, then lower himself down, tilting his head back on his long neck with a loud moan of joy, his eyes sliding closed as he worked himself over Kilowog's hot cock for their mutual pleasure at a fast pace.

"_Oh_, `_Wog_! _It is so good_.. It is always _so good_! _Ohhh_, _my love_!"

"_Yes_," Kilowog grunted, growling low with pleasure as Tomar took him in deep, then shallow, then deep again inside his tight, eager opening. "_It is_. I love you, Tomar-Re. _My `Re_."

"_Ohh_, `_Wog_.. _I love you so much_!" Tomar-Re panted, his words ending on a surprised little whimpering sound, followed by a loud, helpless moan when Kilowog's big palm finally curved around Tomar's long, slender cock gently.

Kilowog's tough, almost angry looking face was transformed by a smile as he reached for Tomar's firm cock with his left hand, enjoying the pleasure on his lover's somewhat aquatic face as his thick fingers began to stroke slowly over his length.

He was clearly making an effort to be careful still, especially because of where he was touching him so intimately.

Eventually, when Tomar-Re's entire body was shaking, his slim shoulders rising and falling rapidly with his gasping, needy breaths, Kilowog increased the speed of the strokes with his hand at the same time as Tomar began to really raise and lower himself atop him, the pair covered in an obvious sheen of glistening sweat.

The muscles of Tomar-Re's long legs became more pronounced then with his physical tension where they rested on the mattress on either side of Kilowog's wide hips as he moaned and shuddered, bouncing himself faster still atop the larger male.

The fin-like appendage atop the Xudarian's head quivered, rippling like a strong wave, a sure sign that his passions were rising fast now.

Tomar-Re threw his head back and arched his spine, fingers tightening on Kilowog's shoulders, his more-then-ready body doing the same around Kilowog's cock while he yelled out and came hard over the other male's stomach and broad chest with a slightly gurgling cry.

Kilowog actually growled in response, pleased by the sudden flash of heat over his bared flesh that signaled his partner's release as joyous rapture filled the Xudarian's face and eyes.

Kilowog caught Tomar in his strong arms when he slumped against him, the two staring deep into each other's eyes and smiling as Kilowog filled Tomar with his hot seed in several hard jets that caused them both to shudder and `Wog to groan loudly as `Re sighed softly with contentment.

Tomar closed his eyes and laid his head down in the center of Kilowog's broad chest, relaxing into his big Mate's embrace, small tremors still moving through his slender body as Kilowog's large palms covered his tight ass, squeezing carefully before stroking and caressing with his thick fingers over the taunt flesh with tenderness.

"_Mmm_, _Kilowog_.." Tomar-Re hummed quietly, his dark, beautiful eyes opening again slowly. "I love you. I am so glad that you approached me that day, even if your assumptions were silly. I do not know whether I ever would have got up the courage to tell you of my feelings for you otherwise. Even you have to admit that someone of your large stature can be somewhat intimidating. Especially to someone of my slender build."

"I remember. And I am glad as well. Though I believe that I may be forgiven as it did look like what I assumed it to be.."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Earlier<strong>

Kilowog growled in displeasure from where he watched as Tomar-Re exited the newest lantern's dwelling after being inside for a little more then an hour, appearing worried and preoccupied as he walked toward the larger male without realizing it.

"_Tomar-Re_!" he called out loudly, stomping toward him as the Xudarian's head snapped up to look at him with dark eyes that widened with shock at his clearly angry tone. "What were you doing with him in there?"

"_Kilowog_! What- What is wrong? Why are you angry?"

"I am angry because I saw you go in there with him, and I have been waiting for you out here for over an hour! What were you doing with him?"

"I- I do not understand this," Tomar-Re stammered, looking completely bewildered at having his actions questioned so harshly. "Hal Jordan is a new lantern among us. The first of his race. He- He is shaky and uncertain about many things. He needs guidance. And friendship. I wanted to give him that, and I believe that I have succeeded."

"Friendship? Guidance?" Kilowog bit out through clearly clenched teeth. "Is that all?"

"Of course," Tomar-Re answered him, his dark eyes filled with confusion and hurt. "Hal is beautiful and kind, but he is not of my race."

Kilowog reared backward slightly, his expression twisting then as if Tomar had physically slapped him.

"And that matters to you, does it?"

"Of course. Does it not to you? I do not understand this. ..Wait. Do you- Do you like me, Kilowog? Is that why you are upset that I was alone with Hal?"

"_Yes_! _I want you_, _Tomar-Re_! You are beautiful, and I want to touch you! I want you to be _mine_!"

Tomar-Re gasped softly at his firm, forward declaration, but to Kilowog's surprise the other male did not appear distressed at all, but rather his face appeared flushed and his black eyes big and round with interest as he came a little closer to the larger alien hesitantly.

"..Kilowog, I.. I want you, too. I like you the same. I- I love you. I always have. Or at least, since not long after I came here to Oa when my ring chose me as a lantern. It is not the same as with Hal, because of my feelings for you. I want you to be mine, and I want to touch you, too. But, I.. I am old-fashioned. A romantic. And if we do.. come together, you would have to be careful with me. I will not shatter like glass, but I can still be hurt. Especially since you are so strong. I love that you are. I find it attractive, but I do not like pain. I.. I wish to be courted, and to be gently held and loved."

I can do that, Tomar."

"I know that. I have faith in you, Kilowog."

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Tomar-Re was smiling, clearly content and feeling peaceful while he held Kilowog's hand as he and his big Mate flew together to Hal and Sinestro's home.

They were going to a homemade dinner that the human had invited them both to after going to the trouble of finding out which foods the three very different aliens ate and practiced making the dishes several times to make sure he got it right.

They sat down on the floor around a rectangular, nice-wood mahogany table beside Sinestro when Hal gestured for them to be seated while he finished up the cooking and brought the steaming dishes over to them before sitting down himself.

"I made desserts, too," Hal stated with a wide grin, his hand reaching for Sinestro's, their fingers each squeezing briefly before releasing together and beginning to dish up their own food. "I am keeping them cool until after dinner."

"Thank you, Hal," Tomar-Re said with a smile as he and Kilowog chose their own food. "This was quite thoughtful of you and Sinestro to invite us, and for you to put so much effort into the sustenances that we can consume."

"Of course. It was no real trouble at all. You are our friends."

* * *

><p>About halfway through dinner, and despite his friend's obvious attempts to appear cheerful, Tomar-Re sensed that something was upsetting Hal, so when his friend got up to bring out the deserts Tomar followed Hal into the kitchen.<p>

He offered to help, then waited to talk until Hal had approached the trays containing numerous bowls and plates of deserts before speaking again.

"Hal?"

"_Mmm_?"

"Is there something the matter? You seem unhappy tonight. Did.. did something happen between Sinestro and you?"

"No. Of course not. No, it's not that. I.. I think I'm missing Tom. And Ace. Carol. Whenever that happens.. When I miss my friends, it seems to bring all of my issues to the surface. In this case, a very old, painful issue. I have always wanted children, or at least one child. But when I realized that I would never have a wife, that I would be a 'wife' myself.. That loss hurt me deeply. It still does. I'm sorry to be spoiling this nice evening with my sorrows and moodiness."

"Not at all, Hal. You are the one who made this nice dinner for us all, and you are my friend. What you are saying to me is true on your earth, but it is not true here, Hal. Not on Oa. You _can_ have a child, as long as the Guardians deem you and Sinestro fit to have one. And childcare is provided because of our positions as Lanterns."

"_What_?" Hal gasped, turning to face him now with clear shock, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Can you- I mean, how do you know all this?"

"All races know of this once they come to Oa to be trained as Lanterns. The Guardians will know from your test results when you first came to us if you are a candidate for this. I have already gone before them to make the request, and I am about a month and a half pregnant with Kilowog's child."

"Really?" Hal asked his friend, clearly eager for more information.

"Yes. I am surprised that you could not tell I have put on some weight and asked me about it."

"I did notice, but on Earth it is considered impolite to ask people about such things."

"Truly? Such strange beliefs and customs humans have. You will get used to our ways eventually. Talk to Sinestro about this later, Hal. Ask him how he feels about it. But for now, let us enjoy this delicious selection of deserts with our Mates."

"Yes. That sounds nice."

* * *

><p>Later on that night after their friends had left with containers he'd brought from Earth full of their choice of the left over food, and Hal had put away the rest and tidied up the kitchen, Sinestro took Hal by the hand and led him into their room.<p>

Hal expected his Mate to draw him close and into a heated kiss as he did most nights, so he was surprised when Sinestro sat him down on their bed with his feet hanging over the edge and knelt on one knee beside him, looking up into his face searchingly.

"Hal?"

"Yes, Sinestro?"

"I want you to tell me what you and Tomar-Re were talking about in the kitchen earlier. I know that something is wrong, and you _will_ tell me what it is."

"..Okay," Hal agreed after a moment of uncertain silence, his eyes never leaving Sinestro's gaze despite his obvious discomfort at the firm order from his Mate. "I miss my friends and family. I want to go and visit them all with you. …And.."

"And?" Sinestro inquired, reaching out to take gentle hold of his lover's slightly trembling hands where they rested on Hal's knees.

"I- I want a baby. _Your_ baby. Ours. When I first realized that I was gay, and would never have a child of my own, I was really depressed for a long time. I never really got over it, either. But Tomar told me that it doesen't have to be that way here. That _I_ can have a baby if the Guardians deem us able and I am physically compatible with whatever it is that they do that will allow this miracle to be. I really hope that I am, and that you want that, too. Do you?"

"Do I want a child?" Sinestro asked, appearing a little overwhelmed at the question, his dark brows furrowing slightly above his surprised yellow eyes. "I have never really given such things any consideration, but I was young enough when I first became a Lantern that I would not have. But if the question that you are asking me is do I want to raise a child with you, then my answer is yes, I do."

"_Really_?" Hal gasped, his brown eyes going soft, eager and hopeful as he gazed down at his Mate from where he sat above him on the bed.

"Yes, Hal. I do. Truly."

Hal pounced on Sinestro then, his weight sending the handsome, red-skinned alien flat onto his back on the floor of their bedroom with Hal on top.

Hal whimpered softly as he pressed his lips to Sinestro's hungrily, his form wriggling atop his husband's as he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, the physical language of his body pleading for more.

"`_Nes_! `_Nes_!" Hal moaned as he drew back from the kiss to press his face against his lover's neck, breathing in his hot, invitingly spicy scent eagerly. "_Please_! .._Take me_!"

Sinestro's strong arms immediately came around Hal's shoulders as he sat up, lifting Hal up into his secure hold when he stood and moving toward the bed.

He settled Hal down on his back on the mattress, gesturing for him to undress while he did the same before coming down on top of Hal and pressing their lips back together insistently as their now naked bodies came into contact.

"_Nugh_! `_Nes_!" Hal gasped against his mouth, his lips parting with his pleasured cries.

This allowed Sinestro's tongue to claim his mouth with slick, heated licks and gentle, coaxing flutters of warmth against the roof of his mouth right where Sinestro knew from experience drove Hal nearly insane with longing and passion.

Hal's body already shook with continuous shudders as they kissed harder, both of them uncaring when their lips began to numb from the force of their need for each other, so it did not take Sinestro long to prepare Hal for his entry with slick, wild-heather scented oil, (Hal's favorite) and three fingers.

Hal gasped and then sobbed as their bodies came together, clinging to him and crying out his joy and pleasure, the pair shaking against each other while they found release.

Their legs entwined as they pulled each other close, hips touching lightly, bodies sweat-slicked and sated as they lay there, the only sound their quiet pants until Hal finally spoke.

"I love you, Sinestro."

"And I love you, Hal. _My Hal_."

"_Mmm_…"

"We will request an audience with the Guardians tomorrow. If you are ready?"

"Yes. I am. More then ready."

* * *

><p>Hal and Sinestro stood before the Guardians the next day to make their request for access to the things that would allow Hal to have a child.<p>

Their child.

"We know why you are here, Hal Jordan," the Head of the Council spoke before either of them had the opportunity to do so.

"You do?" Hal asked in surprise, leaning into Sinestro's side with a pleased smile when his Mate slid his arm around his shoulders.

"Yes. We do."

The others nodded their heads in agreement before the Head Guardian continued to speak.

"You are biologically compatible with our methods of male conception. Your blood tests from when you first came to Oa confirm it. Are you truly sure that this is what you want? What you both want?"

"Yes. It is," Sinestro stated firmly, his fingers tightening reassuringly where they rested on Hal's left shoulder since his arm was still draped around his neck securely.

"More then anything but being together," Hal added, his deep brown eyes hopeful and earnest as he looked up at the Guardians where they sat above them in their circle of chairs.

"Very well. Come with us then, Hal Jordan. Sinestro may wait here for your return to him."

* * *

><p>A little more then an hour later Sinestro had taken Hal home and bundled his lover up securely in a warm green blanket made of fleece on their comfy couch, settling in next to him, gently pulling him into his embrace and brushing Hal's long brown hair out of his eyes before tenderly stroking his face.<p>

"Will you tell me what happened?" he requested in a soft voice, staring down into his beloved's eyes with a warm smile and inquiring yellow eyes. "How did it go?"

"I- I'd rather not discuss it.." Hal replied quietly, averting his eyes from his now as his cheeks pinkened with obvious embarrassment. "But it's fine, really. It was worth it. Now we just have to wait twenty-four hours before making love again. That's how long it takes for the.. for this to work."

"I see. You do not have to tell me exactly what occurred, Hal," Sinestro reassured him, squeezing his body in closer with his arms and against his bare, red-skinned chest. "What you do need to know is that if they hurt you somehow, in any way, I will fight them for you, my Hal."

"_What_?" Hal gasped, his brown eyes going big and round with his surprise as he quickly looked up into his Mate's yellow orbs once more. "No, no, `Nes, I- I'm not hurt, I swear it to you. It was just.. awkward. I'd rather put it behind me now and think of our future child. Please?"

"If that is your wish?"

"It is."

"Then I grant it to you, Hal. Let us speak of it no more."

"Thank you, Sinestro."

"You are welcome, my Mate."

"I love you," Hal sighed, snuggling deeper into his side now and laying his head on Sinestro's shoulder as his eyes closed, dark lashes fluttering attractively against his cheekbones. "More then my own life."

"My Hal. I love you the same."

"_Mmm_.. My `Nes."

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Four Hours Later<strong>

Sinestro drew Hal into his arms where they stood beside their bed, the silence warm, comforting and not at all awkward as they undressed each other slowly, baring their bodies and their souls to each other.

Then Sinestro tenderly guided Hal down onto his back on their mattress, moving above his Mate and pressing heated bodies together as he claimed his human male's lips in a gentle, passionate kiss, pulling back after a few minutes to stare down into his lover's deep brown eyes.

"Are you ready, my sweet Hal? This is a big step. I just want you to know that and be sure. Absolutely sure."

"I am, Sinestro, I swear it to you. Like I told the Guardians, the only thing I need more is you. Please, `Nes.. Make love to me?.. Give us a child to love."

"Alright. Of course I will do my best, Hal. What happens if my seed does not take?"

"From what the Guardians told me about how this works, that is highly unlikely, but if that does occur, we will try again."

"Very well."

They spoke no more in that moment as Hal sighed in eager expectancy while lifting his legs up and back, tight against his belly as he spread his thighs for him, hooking his ankles up around Sinestro's hips at the base of his husband's spine, just above his deep-red skinned ass.

Two of Sinestro's oily fingers were suddenly pressed against his opening, causing Hal to gasp, then moan loudly as they pushed at his tight ring of muscles, pressing inside insistently to loosen his body for entry.

"`_Nes_, _oh god_!" Hal whimpered and panted, shaking beneath him as he begged just as Sinestro introduced a third finger. "_Inside_! _Need you_ _inside_!"

Sinestro smiled, pressing his lips lovingly to Hal's for a gentle moment between them while he positioned himself at his slicked, loosened opening and slowly beginning to press into his visibly rippling, needy hole.

"_Ohhh_, _yesss_!" Hal hissed through suddenly clenched teeth as he lifted his hips up, giving him further access as he gasped with obvious desperation for his Mate. "_Ohhhhh_, _how it aches_! But the ache is so _good_! It is _always _so good!"

Sinestro smiled down at him, his yellow eyes gleaming with pleasure while he buried his fingers within Hal's soft brown hair as he began to thrust with his strong hips, tenderly cradling his face within both his large hands and kissing him softly as he descended yet deeper within him.

"_Ahhhh_! `_Nes_!" Hal cried out against his lover's warm, silken mouth, helpless to stop the sound or the frantic, writhing reaction of his hips. "_P_-_Please_! _Deeper_, _harder_!"

Sinestro growled low in response to his Mate's passionate pleas of a longing so intense that it physically made his heart hurt to hear the now incoherent cries of his quivering beloved as he gave him what he had asked for.

Sinestro's thrusts were hard and vigorous, just like Hal wanted. Vigorous enough to drive the wood headboard of their large bed into the wall it stood before with repeated, loud bangs that were in sync with his movements.

He knew Hal was close when the male human's fingernails clawed at his back and shoulders as he clung tighter still to Sinestro, sobbing into the alien's dark hair with the intensity of his clamoring emotions.

Hal's spine arched upward with unexpected suddenness while he yelled out Sinestro's full name as he came hard, spilling over both their bare stomachs before his body went soft and limp, continuing to weep with obvious joy and love as Sinestro's hot seed filled him, bathing his most intimate places in scorching, life-giving liquid.

They fell asleep in this manner and position, as one being, too tired and contented to even attempt speech as they held each other close.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three Days Later<em>**

Hal and Sinestro landed together just inside Tom's open window, having flown to Earth from Oa after each completing the patrols of their separate sectors.

"_Hal_?" Tom said in clear surprise, standing up from where he had been watching television to step closer to his friend and the male alien that held his best friend's hand. "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in _weeks_!"

"Yeah, well.. I'm sorry about that, Tom. But being a Lantern is more then the things that you know. It is not all fun and games, but work as well. But I wanted to visit you, then the others, so here we are."

"I see that."

"Yes. And I have news, Tom. Good news!"

"Really? What's this news, Hal?"

"You're going to be an uncle, Tom. I'm going to have a baby. Sinestro's baby!"

"_What_? That's not possible, Hal. You're a man. You don't have a womb like a woman does."

"No, it is not possible, you're right about that. Or rather, it is not possible on Earth. But it is very possible on Oa. The Guardians have their ways. I may not have begun to gain weight just yet, but I assure you that I am most definitely pregnant. The tests that I had on Oa confirmed it."

"Alright, Hal. I believe you. But if you intend to tell Carol, be careful. She won't like this. She still loves you, Hal."

"Why? Did you not tell her how I felt as you promised me?"

"Of course I did, Hal. But you know how woman are. So reluctant to let go of love once it's touched them."

"I believe that we are all reluctant to give up love, Tom. When it is true. I could never let Sinestro go now. He is it for me. My family. My lover and Mate. There could never be another."

They stayed to visit Tom for a couple hours while they watched a movie and talked about trivial things, as well as catching up on the goings on in their lives since they'd last seen each other.

Then they departed together back through the window to head out to see Jason.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uncle Hal<em>!" Jason called, running to him and throwing his arms around his waist, nearly tearing Hal's hand from Sinestro's as he hugged him tightly. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too, Ace," Hal replied with a smile as the rest of his family came into the living room as well. "I have good news. Your uncle Sinestro and I are going to have a child. You will have a cousin."

"You mean that you're going to adopt a baby?"

"No, Jason. You see, while it may not be possible on Earth for two men to create a child together, it is on Oa, with a little help. He or she will be our child biologically. I will be giving birth."

"But.. won't that hurt, uncle Hal?" Jason asked with all the adorable innocence of a young child.

"Undoubtedly. But why don't you let me worry about that part while you focus on being happy? After all, I am the adult that made the choice, and I'm no stranger to pain, either. Okay?"

"Alright, uncle Hal. I trust you."

"Thanks, Ace."

Hal was shocked when Carol suddenly strode into the room, frozen as she headed straight for him with a large, obviously angry frown and an upraised hand, gasping softly with wide brown eyes when Sinestro moved in front of him protectively, catching and taking firm hold of her outstretched wrist, though he noticeably did not hurt her.

"You will not strike my Mate," Sinestro growled, his yellow eyes turning cold and cruel as he gazed unflinchingly into her rapidly paling face. "You will never touch my Hal again. And were it within my power to make it so without permanently destroying your vocal abilities, you would never speak to him again as well. As it is, when you speak to him remember that your life means little to me. Nothing, actually. If you hurt him any further I will not hesitate to end you. I may be a Lantern, but my Mate's well-being, and that of our unborn child, comes before my pledge of peace."

Carol looked at Sinestro in shock, but she did nod in acknowledgement of his clearly serious words, and he released her wrist before shoving her back a few paces and moving to Hal's side and taking his hand again.

"Hal.. Why are you doing this?" she spoke up softly, uncertainly, her expression wounded and sad. "I thought that you loved me.."

"I do love you, Carol," Hal answered her while leaning close against Sinestro's side and tightening his fingers around his visibly. "As a friend. You are an intelligent, beautiful and loving woman. Just the sort I would want if I were straight. But I'm not, Carol. I'm gay. And that's not going to change. This isn't about you. It's about me and how _I_ feel. From the first moment I gazed into Sinestro's eyes, I was lost to him. Those piercing eyes thoroughly claimed my heart."

"'It's not you, it's me'? Really, Hal?"

"It's the truth, Carol. I can see your pain, and I am very sorry that it hurts you. But I have to be true to myself. Trying, and then failing, to deny who I am would only cause us both more pain. We would never have been truly happy together. Not the way that we both deserve to be. I know that you'll find the one for you. Just as I have."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to have Sinestro's child, `Re!" Hal announced proudly to his friend where they sat together on the comfy couch in the living room area of his home with Sinestro back on Oa, his deep brown eyes soft, lit up from within by happiness and still intense joy. "I'm so happy, never been happier! Thank you for telling me of this possibility that day."<p>

"You are very welcome. I am glad that you have made your home here, and I am glad to be your friend. You are a good man, Hal. And your heart is kind. You deserve everything that you have. Those personality traits are rarer then you would think in the universe."

Hal smiled widely at the other man, gently draping his right arm around Tomar-Re's this shoulders in a purely friendly manner.

"Our kids are going to be the best of friends. I just know it!"


End file.
